


Surviving the First Year

by greenstuff (orphan_account)



Series: You Asked for It [15]
Category: In Plain Sight
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-18
Updated: 2012-07-18
Packaged: 2017-11-10 06:13:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/463106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/greenstuff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>some opportunities wear better disguises than others. </p>
<p>prompt response from mary-marshall.livejournal.com’s post-fifth-season-commentfic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surviving the First Year

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: Charlie, Delia: You survived more than 1 year with her ?

“You survived more than one year with her?” Charlie’s eyes were wide, awestruck, like he couldn’t imagine anything more difficult. 

Delia smiled broadly, not even bothering to fake modesty. “It wasn’t always easy, but I find if you just keep positive…” She trailed off, a look on her face she knew was both mysterious and wise. She was a sharp woman, it hadn’t taken long for her to realize that most people raised on television saw her and immediately assumed she was a cosmic mentor sent to guide their way. It was one of the main reasons she was so good at her job. Some people thought TV was the cause of all kinds of problems, but Delia knew every problem was an opportunity in disguise. 

Charlie lapped up her sage advice. His eyes fixed unblinkingly on her face, head bobbing like a doggy on a dashboard. “But she’s…. I mean the only other person who has ever lasted that long was Marshall Mann, and he was the first Marshal to agree to work with her.” 

Delia smiled her most motherly smile. “She hasn’t had an easy life. You just need to give her time to get used to her, convince her you’re not going anywhere and that you’re not afraid of her.”

“You make it sound so easy.” 

“Oh it is far from easy, Charlie.” She patted him on the shoulder and motioned for him to take another muffin. “Cressida Townley is the most difficult witness in Albuquerque, but I’m sure you will do just fine. And if you have any trouble, you just call me. Phoenix isn’t that far away.”


End file.
